In its best mode present invention is directed to the use of a handheld computer containing a flight calculator as an approved device for airman testing in accordance with Order 8080.6C of the FAA (Federal Aviation Administration).
This Order defines the devices which can be used as testing aids during the airman testing, and their characteristics. A number of hard-wired, prior-art calculators have been approved for use with airman testing, and it is desired to implement a program which would be acceptable to the FAA for use as a testing aid when resident on a handheld computer.
Because of the flexibility of a handheld computer, however, there is a danger that a program having approved characteristics, and resident on the computer may be excluded from approval, because the handheld computer possesses other capabilities which can be used to circumvent testing security. For instance, a handheld computer may be used by an unscrupulous testee to illicitly store test answers in violation of the FAA rules.
The present invention provides a method to allow the use of a handheld computer for testing purposes under the FAA rules by including a verification of the handheld computer contents at the time of testing. This verification insures that:                (1) the ability of the handheld computer to communicate or network is disabled;        (2) the handheld computer contains only those programs previously approved for testing; and        (3) the handheld computer's RAM, ROM and external memory are placed in a known, approved state.        
After verification has been passed, the present invention provides for restoring the handheld computer to its original condition for general use.
Although the present invention was inspired by the requirements of FAA airman testing, it clearly has uses in other applications beyond the FAA testing requirements.